Wireless handheld mobile communication devices perform a variety of functions to enable mobile users to stay organized and in contact with others in a communication network through e-mail, schedulers and address books. More sophisticated electronic devices have relatively large and bright colour displays and have the ability to receive relatively high-bandwidth data transmission streams, such as video streams, from sources that are linked to the network.
Video transmission links require a certain effective frame rate to be received at a device in order to generate a fluid moving image on the display of the device. Maintaining the effective frame rate to a wireless device can be difficult, given the variable nature of transmission rates to wireless devices.
There is a need for a system and method which addresses deficiencies in the prior art.